Ressens nous
by Ihna
Summary: - Dis moi Kuroko, nous connais tu si bien que tu le dis? One-Shot, YAOI, PWP, LEMON! Kuroko et la Génération des miracles, toute une histoire, d'amour, et bien sur, de sexe.. Relation sexuelle entre cinq personnes!


One-Shot léggèrement (non très beaucoup en fait) CHAUD !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui je sais, dommage, sinon je partagerais, MOI;)

_Relation sexuelle entre cinq personnes! (Oui c'est possible)_

_Dans ce One-Shot, j'ai fais comme si Akashi n'existait pas car je le ne 'connais' pas encore, il n'est pas apparut dans l'anime et j'ai pas le temps de lire les scans. Donc pour ce que vous allez lire, il n'a jamais existé._

_Kuroko ballait d'un regard sa chambre où se trouvent ces quatre amours. Son visage tout comme son expression est neutre mais ses pupilles brillent d'amour, d'envie et de bonheur. Leur relation si étrange était apparue il y a quelques mois, comme une évidence. Les cinq basketteurs se disaient tout, partageaient tout et avaient mutuellement une confiance aveugles acquises de jours en jours depuis leur rencontre. Alors quand Aomine avait embrassé sans prévenir Kise pendant leurs séances de bavardages habituels, dans le salon de Kuroko, ça n'avait choqué personnes. Au contraire, ça les avaient excités plus qu'autre chose. C'est comme ça que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant, un autre genre, bien plus plaisant. Ils s'aiment tout comme des fous les uns les autres, ils ont chacun besoins des quatre autres et quand ils se retrouvent c'est toujours ensemble._  
><em>Aomine regarde, non, examine Kuroko. Rien ne laisse penser ca mais c'est autour de lui que tourne leurs liaisons. C'est toujours lui qui préside leur conversations de son regard froid, lui qui fait fonctionner cet amour à cinq, c'est autour de lui que les joueurs se pressent pour faire l'amour se gorgeant de ses gémissements et réactions qu'il ne donnait que dans la plus parfaite des intimité. Les quatre autres joueurs connaissent ses expressions par cœur, ses cris, ses mouvements, et les traces brûlantes que le joueur fantôme laissait sur leur corps. Il sourit à cette pensée, est-ce que Kuroko les connaissait aussi bien qu'eux?<em>

_- Kuroko?_

_L'interpellé lève ses yeux de glace sur son ancienne lumière, parcourant ses muscles du regard avec envie._

_- Oui Aomine-kun?_  
><em>- On va jouer.<em>

_A cette annonce, quelques unes des personnes présentes se mordent les lèvres, Aomine est toujours doué pour trouver des jeux sexuels plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres, qu'a-t-il inventé cette fois-ci?_  
><em>Le joueur se déplace jusqu'à un tiroir et en ressort un bandeau pourpre qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés, qu'il fait lentement glisser entre ses doigts, laissant à loisir ces amants le contempler. Il se met en face de Kuroko et pose ses genoux au sol, entre ses jambes.<em>

_- On va voir si tu nous connais aussi bien que nous te connaissons Tat-su-ya. A chaque caresses, baisers, et autres actions sur ton corps tu devras deviner qui en est le donneur._

_Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et bander lui-même son visage, nouant le bout de tissus et un sourire à peine visible se dessine déjà sur ses lèvres, ça allait être amusant. Il repose ses mains à plat sur son propre lit et se cale confortablement contre le mur, humidifie ses lèvres fines et attend. Attend que ces amants commencent le jeu._

_Un bruissement de tissus, plusieurs. Les sens de Kuroko se réveillent, oublient la vue pour se contenter de l'odorat, de l'ouï et du toucher._  
><em>Des boucles de ceintures tintent, des chaussures tombent, des hauts sont roulés en boules, les jeans descendent sur des cuisses musclées. Un creux se forme dans le matelas déséquilibrant un moment l'appui du joueur, un autre poids sur son côté gauche, un autre moins important derrière et un dernier juste devant lui. Il tend les bras pour savoir qui se tiens là et pose ses doigts sur ce qui semble être un cou, il sent la caresse légère des cheveux sur le plat de sa main, la monte un peu plus haut et touche doucement l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit en sentant des bout de fer, se penche légèrement et capture les lèvres de Kise. Il commence à lécher timidement sa lèvre inférieure quand il se sent tiré en arrière, deux mains puissantes la plaque contre le lit et quelqu'un lui déboutonne lentement son jean, laissant çà et là des caresses volages sur les cuisses et le bas ventre déjà excité d'anticipation du plus jeune. Il se retrouve seulement en chemise que des mains fines décident de retirer aussi, un mouvement devant lui, lui indique que c'est Kise qui lui retire. Il lève son menton pour poser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant, continue jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui mord la langue, ça lui apprendra à le déshabiller et le laisser nu devant quatre personnes affamés.<em>

_Une personne se place derrière lui et colle son dos à son torse, ses oreilles sont chatouillées par de légères mèches, violettes il pourrait le parier. L'homme derrière lui entrouvre doucement ses lèvres pour y glisser quelque chose que Kuroko déguste avec envie, une glace. Cela renforce le jeune homme dans son idée et passe sensuellement sa langue sur la gelée fondante, en laissant tomber sur son menton. Derrière lui des mains se placent sur son torse et caressent distraitement ses muscles, son ventre, ses hanches... Une langue gourmande vient cueillir la glace sur son menton tandis qu'une autre paire de mains écartent tendrement ses jambes, les passent sur des ... épaules? Et se mettent à malaxer ses fesses._  
><em>Une bouche chaude se pose sans ménagement sur son pectoraux et mordille violemment un de ses tétons durcit, passe sa langue dessus, les malaxe, les masses, les fait rouler entre des lèvres pleines.<em>

_- A..Aomine-kun_

_Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire, il avait trouvé. Il fait un signe à Midorima qui jusqu'à la était restée en retrait pour que celui-ci effectue le même traitement au côté droit du jeune joueur. De leur amour à tous. Il s'avance donc et capture abruptement les lèvres de leur jouet, passant vivement la barrière de ses dents de sa langue et trouve sa jumelle dans une cavité chaude. Il ne peut se retenir un soupire, mélangeant leur souffle brûlants._

_- Midorima-kun?_

_Une caresse fébrile sur son sexe lui indique qu'il avait aussi trouvé pour celui-là. Il pousse un gémissement étouffé, mord les lèvres de son partenaire d'envie._

_- Kise-kun, plus._

_- Faux Kurokocchi! Dommage._

_- Han!_

_Une caresse plus appuyé le fait se dresser d'avantage, qui le torturait ainsi? Il ne réfléchit pas plus quand la personne derrière lui empoigne sa hampe dressée et lui applique de doux mouvements. Il laisse un cri lui échapper et croit entendre un gémissement à sa gauche. Il tend le bras et rencontre un ventre musclé, une main chaude... Il descend lentement en une douce caresse et trouve deux de ses amants se touchant mutuellement, laissant passer de leurs lèvres des bruits plaintifs, d'envie, de désir. Il glisse ses doigts sur d'autres et applique lui aussi des mouvements sur... Un corps se tord, une plainte s'échappe._

_- Kise-kun?_

_- Oui Kuro... Oui .. c'est ça humm..._

_Kuroko gémit à sa propre torture et se tord en imaginant ce qu'il allait recevoir, personne n'était pris à part lui et Kise, tous le désirait et jamais ils ne prendraient quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux. Il adorait ça._  
><em>Il continue à appliquer de doux mouvements sur son amant et sens une langue sur sa verge, il se cambre et place ses mains sur la nuque de la personne entre ses jambes. Un souffle chaud effleure son membre, enflammant son bas ventre, embrouillant ses sens, isolant sa conscience dans un coin de son cerveau pour laisser place à son désir.<em>  
><em>La bouche devient caresse, la caresse devient brûlante, des dents mordillent son gland rougie d'excitation, Kuroko gémit, cette caresse est brutale, emplie de fougue et de désir, cette langue pressée et habile il la connait bien. Mais il veut encore subir les douces tortures de son amant avant de dire à qui il pense. <em>

_- Han! Aomine-kun lèche moi! _

_Il sait que des paroles cru l'excitent, il sait qu'il fera ce qu'il lui dit s'il devient vulgaire. Et c'est ce qui se passe, le plus grand engloutit entre ses lèvres la verge du joueur, qui se cambre, se tortille et empoigne les mains qui pressent ses bouts de chaires dures et rosies. Des lèvres taquines accèdent aux siennes et titillent le muscle rose, suçotant le bout, mimant l'acte que l'as de la génération des miracles effectue sur son membre gonflé de plaisir._  
><em>Kuroko discerne tellement de caresse chaudes sur son corps, tellement de mouvements contre sa peaux, tellement de brulures plaisantes sur ses endroits sensibles. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête, ses sens se brouillent et ses sensations sont décuplées. L'air est emplie d'odeurs sexuelles, les phéromones des cinq garçons se dégagent de leur peaux luisantes de sueur, les mains coulissent sur les désirs des uns et des autres, mais surtout sur Kuroko.<em>

_Celui-ci n'en peut déjà plus, son corps bouillonne, s'échauffe et se consume sous les délices que lui font subir les quatre autres. Il ne peut que songer à leurs visages rougies, à leurs lèvres gonflées des baisers qu'ils s'échangent, au leurs cheveux collés de sueurs sur leur nuques, à leurs sexes qui se frottent entre eux. C'était si..._

_- Humm... A.. Aomine...!_

_La chaleur de la bouche de l'as quitte son membre et ses jambes sont encore plus écartées, la douce brûlure revient sur ses cuisses tandis que des mains malmène sa clavicule, ses mamelons, ses hanches, ses lèvres... Tant de personnes qui s'occupent de lui ça en devient étourdissant!_  
><em>Un doigt presse son intimité il gémit plus fort, les attouchements qu'il subit l'alarme et lui donne envie, tellement envie<em>_!_  
><em>Une douce chaleur contourne son intimité, laisse une trainée de salive, tourne, presse... Il se cambre, il sent une autre bouche sur lui, dans son cou, puis une autre, qui rencontre son membre qui n'en peut plus. Un de ses jambes rapproche la personne qui lui donne une lente fellation. Qui laisse se balader avec tendresse sa langue, tant d'amour c'est forcément...<em>

_- Kise-kun ?_

_Son membre se faisant entièrement prendre lui indique que c'est la bonne réponse, une langue vient contre ses lèvres qu'il mordille avec violence, il se délecte de se baiser alors qu'Aomine mime la pénétration avec sa langue._  
><em>Il va jouir si personne n'arrête !<em>

_- Aomine-kun prend moi !_

_Les deux personnes sur lui se retirent et il sent le désir imposant de son ancienne lumière contre son entrée, un mouvement de hanches et il s'empale sur lui. Non sans crier son plaisir entre les lèvres de ce qu'il pense être Midorima._

_Le violet derrière lui continue ses caresses sur son corps et ses baisers dans son cou, bougeant son basin en rythme avec Aomine qui prend violemment le jeune garçon. Les gémissements des garçons emplissent la pièce, Kuroko est assaillit de toutes parts par des dizaines de sensations qui le dévorent, il se cambre, caresse les corps à sa proximité, embrasse les lèvres tendue, touche les sexes gonflés..._

_- Mirdorima- kuuun..._

_Il en veut plus, il veut sentir ses amants contre lui, en lui, il repousse donc Midorima pour que celui-ci complète son bonheur avec Aomine, il pouvait et voulait le recevoir mais c'était son maximum. Une douleur lancinante le prend et il gémit dans les cheveux de Murasakibara, qui continu ses caresses doucereuses sur le corps échauffé du jeune joueur. Les coups de butoir ses font plus fort avec que la langue de Kise sur son sexe le tue. Les joueurs viennent ensemble en lui excités que leur érections respectives se touchent et se mouvois dans l'intimité serré de Kuroko. Qui ne tarde pas non plus à jouir en hurlant son bonheur. On le retourne, il se retrouve sur les hanches de joueur dont les lèvres sentent en permanence le sucre, le jeune garçon les lèches passionnément, se battant tendrement avec la langue jumelle. Murasakibara le soulève légèrement et entre doucement en lui, commençant de lents mouvements affreusement frustrants. Il entend un soupir suivit de gémissement incertains, Aomine ne s'arrêtant jamais pendant le sexe devait avoir pris Kise. Il gémit en pensant à cet acte, il aurait voulu voir faire sa lumière au lieu de sentir seulement le matelas se creuser suivant les mouvements brutaux de l'as. L'amant en lui danse presque sous lui, ondulant sensuellement de bassin alors que_

_- Midorima-kun!_

_Le joueur passe ses doigts fins sur l'érection renouvelée de Kuroko et s'empresse de coulisser dessus, imposant un rythme soutenue pour les deux autres joueurs. Le jeune joueur attrape la nuque de son tortionnaire et force de sa langue le passage, saisissant sa langue de la sienne, enflammant ses sens, excitant son amant en mordillant les lèvres fines._  
><em>La danse sexuelle continue de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à l'apogée de la jouissance de Kuroko, sentant depuis longtemps une boule de feu à l'intérieur de son ventre, une vague chaude lèche son corps et il s'écroule, épuisé, repus. Juste bien.<em>  
><em>Un sourire béat étire ses lèvre et il enlève le bandeau de ses yeux dévoilant une image des plus attendrissante et excitante devant lui. Ses amants, couverts de sueurs, les muscles bandés, les envies assouvis qui le regarde avec amour.<em>

_- Je vous aime._

_Ils sourient, eux aussi l'aiment._


End file.
